


you give me chills, it's the thought of you.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Jealous Sander, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Posessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Spoiled Robbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Sander making Robbe come four times in a row to remind him that no one is allowed to touch him like he does.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	you give me chills, it's the thought of you.

Sander was sat at the desk in their bedroom, designing a project for his art class that was due tomorrow. Robbe walks into their bedroom, and squeezes himself between Sander and the desk and sits firm in his lap, "Hi"

"Hi." Sander smiles, pecking his lips and wraps his arm around his waist. 

Robbe starts kissing along his neck and grabs Sanders hand off the laptop and places it onto his leg and Sander already knows Robbe's up to something. 

"What do you want, baby?"

"Just want to kiss you." Robbe murmurs, marking up his neck.

"Robbe." Sander says gently squeezing his hips, "Not now, okay? I have to finish it"

Robbe sits up, easily dropping the facade, "Okay fine but I wanted to ask you something."

"Knew you wanted something. What is it?"

Robbe gives a soft kiss to his lips, "So the boys and I wanted to head to France for the long weekend." He says, fingers grazing the back of his neck. 

"Didn't you go last month?"

"Yeah but we had a lot of fun so we thought we'd go back." He smiles. 

Sander shrugs, "You don't need my permission to go, have fun."

"Sander..." Robbe whines softly. "You know why I'm asking"

And yeah he does, Robbe is hoping Sander will pay for it. Robbe's friends have families with money and since Robbe left his, he wasn't that privileged so often Sander took care of him but now three years in, Robbe is spoiled rotten. 

"Ask me then."

Robbe groans and kisses his cheek and whispers, "Can you pay for me to go? Please." He begs.

"This is the last trip." Sander says definitively.

Robbe squeals and nods, giving him a kiss, "Thank you, thank you." And he runs off to call the boys.

.

Robbe leaves Thursday and returns Sunday night when Sander happens to be out. But when Sander returns home later in the evening, he spots Robbe curled into the couch texting on his phone, clad in Sanders hoodie and those little shorts he always wore around the the house that made him look so fucking good.

When he notices Sander, he sits up excitedly and gestures him over. Sander walks over, leans down to give him a quick kiss, "How was it?"

"So much fun, I really wish you would come next time."

"Did you go out at all?" Sander ask with disinterest

"Yeah of course." He answers. Sander nods, "Danced with anyone?"

Robbe now looks confused at the change in the tone of voice, "Sander?"

"I saw the video, Robbe. Before you give someone a lap dance, you should make sure your friends aren't filming."

Robbe sighs, "Baby, it was just a dance. I was drunk." Robbe knows Sander is protective and territorial over him, everyone knew that but he just hadnt expected one of his friends stupidly recorded and posted it somewhere. 

"Robbe!!! You were all over him. And he was touching you."

"I'm sorry." He mumbles. "I just--I wasn't thinking. Nothing happened though."

"You know it hurts me to see other guys touch you like that, I don't know why you do it." 

Robbe nods, looking up at him through his lashes and sits up on his knees, "I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me." He ask caressing his hip bones but Sander pushes his hand away and he disappears into their bedroom. He comes out moments later and sits on the couch, "Lie across." He says.

"Hmm?"

"Lie across my lap"

The brunette lies on his belly across Sander's lap without another thought. Sander pushes down Robbe's shorts, leaving his ass exposed. 

"Sander, I--"

"Be quiet." He demands. Robbe whines but shuts up. This dynamic between the two came out occasionally. Sometimes when they wanted to change things up in bed, other times, when Sander was upset with Robbe which more often than not, Robbe was being a little flirtatious with guys when he got drunk. 

Sander fondles Robbe's ass in his hands and pushes his cheeks apart, "I'm going to wreck you tonight, you know that right?"

Robbe swallows the lump in his throat and nods. He deserves it, might even want it because as much teasing usually happened, Robbe would always have the best orgasms when this happened. 

Sander picks up the bottle of lube he grabbed from the bedroom and pours some onto his fingers. His fingers dance around Robbe's hole teasingly. Robbe whines, reaching his hand back to guide Sander where he needs him most but Sanders hand quickly grips onto Robbe's jaw so the boy looks at him, "Don't touch. Understand?" 

Robbe looks up at him helplessly and nods. 

Sander glances down at Robbe's ass, his thumb grazing his hole. He slides his index and middle finger inside of him and Robbe let's out a cry of relief, feeling satiated. 

Sander starts off relatively gentle, his fingers gently spreading apart to stretch Robbe open and get his body used to being filled. He teases him, never giving him too much, never getting him too comfortable. But it doesn't take long before Sander starts thrusting his fingers inside of him, leaving Robbe with his mouth agape, sounds caught in his throat. He grips onto Sanders leg and let's out a scream when Sanders fingers start erratically fucking him, no pause, no hesitation, just fingering him rentlessly as Robbe writhes in his lap. He bites down into his arm when Sander slaps his ass with his free hand. 

"You're gonna make me come." Robbe cries out, hand coming down to his dick but Sander slaps his ass again and Robbe hisses.

"I said hands stay still."

"But Sander" He whines. 

"You want to come, no touching." 

Robbe rolls his eyes and Sander slaps his ass harder at the deviance, watching a red hand print form. He leans down and says in his ear, "Do not do that again." The words send a shiver down Robbe's spine as he apologizes. Sander starts working his fingers again, circling them inside of his warm hole. 

Robbe is biting into his arm to muffle his noise, eyes closed, on the brink of orgasm and one touch will bring him there but he can't have it tonight. 

Sander starts speeding up the pace again, thrusting deep inside of him and he feels his body heating up, from the inside out. He claws his nails into Sanders leg as he moans louder into his arm

Sander pounds his fingers harder and faster inside of him until Robbe comes all over the floor. Robbe pants heavily as Sander continues to play in his ass after he came, stretching him for good measure before sliding his fingers out. 

He picks Robbe up to lie on his back on the couch and Sander wets his dick with the fingers that were just inside Robbe and climbs on top of him. 

"What are you doing?" Robbe ask, looking back at him, gaze low still in a post orgasmic haze. "I came already."

Sander leans down and kisses his lips, "You're going to come again and again and maybe one more time."

Robbe whines, "Sander..."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not. I just---"

"You'll be fine." He insists. "Lift up for me." He says and Robbe does and Sander slides a pillow under him, lifting him up off the couch. Sander grabs Robbe's hand and guides it to his dick and Robbe looks up at his boy as he guides Sanders erection to his hole and pushes it inside of him with a small gasp. Sander then pushes his boyfriend's hand away and holds his legs open by the back of his knees and eases the rest of the way in.

Robbe glances down at his dick that's still hard which is some consolation. His head falls back on the couch and looks up at Sander , disbelievingly. He didn't think even think this was a thing people actually did in real life but it's so like Sander to just try everything. 

His eyes roll back and his thoughts dissipate as Sander runs his thumb along his taint, up his dick, wrapping his hand around him. 

"Does it feel good?" Sander ask. Robbe whines and leans up to look at where theyre joined and watches as Sander fucks him, pulling in and out, still unsure how every time Sanders dick even managed to fit inside him but the sight turning him on nonetheless. His fingers hover over his taint, grazing Sanders dick every time he thrust inside of him, absolutely tantailizing Robbe's body as he falls back against the couch. He glances up at Sander, "You're going to make me come again." He mutters with heavy eyes. Sander starts fucking him harder, his hands pushing his boyfriend's legs apart and Robbe's hand comes down to his dick and after a couple of strokes and with Sander wrecking his hole, he comes on his belly. 

"Fuck" Robbe says breathlessly, retreating into a ball, pushing back on Sander's thigh to pull out of him. Sander caresses Robbe's leg and the younger boy takes some time to catch his breath and come down and that's when Sander pushes him to lie back on his back and pushes back in. Robbe gasp and lets out a soft hiss, "Sander, give me a minute"

"You had a minute" he says leaning down to kiss him. "You're going to come for me again." He ask softly biting on his bottom lip. 

"I can't." He whines, breaking the kiss looking up at him helplessly, "Sander, there's no way, I swear." He whines, kind of choking up. He doesn't think his body can physically handle it, he already feels out of it after two times. 

Sander caresses his cheek and gives a soft kiss to his lips, "You're psyching yourself out, you're fine, baby. I think you'll be okay. And if you really cant do it, then safe word, alright? 

Robbe nods and pecks Sander's lips as the bleached blond sits back on his knees. He leans back and starts grinding deep and slow inside of him of Robbe. The brunette just grips onto the throw pillow to ground him as small mewls leave his lips as he feels his limp dick harden back up a bit. He's just in awe and disbelief that this is happening and Sander is fucking him again and going to attempt to make him come for the third time consecutively. He feels like he just might pass out before they even finish. Sander keeps an attentive eye on Robbe and how heavy his eyes are, almost looking a little hynotized.

"Robbe, look at me." Sander demands. The boy stays put, eyes focused in on the couch cushion and Sander turns Robbe's head to look up at him, "You alright?"

A soft whimper escapes Robbe's lips with a barely noticeable nod. Sander leans down to suck on his earlobe, "Remember this next time you give someone else a lap dance. Let someone else touch you."

Robbe feels like he's on fire, his entire body encompassed in an intense heat and and as much as this is incredibly intense and overwhelming and surreal, it's still feeling somewhat pleasurable despite how sensitive he's feeling. Robbe doesn't know what magic spell Sander has him under but he always experiences something in bed with him that Robbe didnt even know existed. A euphoric high that didn't require drugs or alcohol, only Sanders's touch. 

Sander's thumb swirls in the come on Robbe's belly and his hand reaches up, and he pushes his thumb into Robbe's mouth, whos eyes fall close as he sucks Sander's thumb clean. He bites down on it softly when Sander lifts up Robbe's hips ever so slightly and starts fucking into him a little deeper. Robbe lets out a loud, inhuman noise as he writhes and squirms on the couch and Sander slaps his ass, "Stay still."

Robbe feels tears falling down his cheeks, he's being absolutely torn apart and wrecked and his throat is so sore from the incoherent noises leaving his pink lips. He knows Sander told him to stop moving but he really has no control over his body anymore, its the only way to handle the overstimulation and his eyes roll back and his voice gets caught in his throat as Sander milks out the last bit of come in Robbe's dick as it trickles on his tummy, "You're doing so fucking well, Robbe." 

Robbe's body is shaking and recovering from the orgasm and he feels his dick twitching. Sander leans down and kisses his damp cheek, "You're so fucking good for me, baby. You can do one more, right?"

Robbe knows he can't come anymore like he has nothing left to give but he can handle Sander one more time, he know he can and he wants it. It's a lot, its body numbing and painful as Sander keeps pentrating where he's most sensitive but he wants more as much as he wants it to stop. But it's almost like he's wasted, only semi conscious of certain touches and moves and things that Sander says to him.

Sander pushes in again and Robbe is absolutely spent, but he reminds himself he only has one more to go. He can handle that, he looks up at Sander with a dazed look, watching how sweaty and hot his boyfriend looks above him. He watches how Sander is lost and mesmerized at watching where they're joined. "Am I doing good?" Robbe chokes out.

Sander looks up to Robbe and leans down and hovers above him, "So good, baby. You're so beautiful. You need to remember you're all mine. You know that right?"

Robbe nods, eyes locked on Sander's lips.

"Tell me."

"I'm all yours, Sander. Only want you. Want you to fuck me please." He says always eager to please. "Want you to come all over me." He whines and feels Sander's dick throb inside of him, assuming those words are turning on him. Sander closes the gap and slams his lips to Robbe's who struggles to keep up, running on empty right now. Sanders kisses always left Robbe feeling weak and hungry for more. Sander start kissing up his cheek, layering kisses all over his skin, he swipes his thumb over Robbe's swollen bottom lip and stares at his in disbelief that Robbe is with him and he gets to wake up to him and be intimate and make love to him and kiss him and love him every single day, he doesn't understand how he got so lucky. 

Sander sits back on his knees and Robbe mutters, "Hard, Sander please. As hard as you want." He says. Sander nods and pushes Robbe's legs back to his chest and slides out briefly, giving his boy a second. He looks down at Robbe's pink hole and rubs his thumb against it gently and watches Robbe grimace, feeling sensitive. Sander swiftly thrusts back in and starts ramming into Robbe who's eyes shoot wide open, his body squirming on the couch as Sander tears him apart with each and every thrust. Robbe blindly searches for something to hold, grabbing onto a pillow and brings it up to his mouth to bite on and here the tears come again, the overstimulation, the abyss, he's falling back into it and he definetely drowns in it when both of Sander's hands come to his throat, constricting his breathing and chokes him. 

"Sander." He cries, looking up at him, tears rolling down his cheek.

"Come for me." Sander demands. "Now." 

He feels his cheeks warming up, he knows his face is tinted pink. He feels his dick barely twitching, trying to give him something but his body is being wrecked and rammed and he just cant do anything but lie there and have Sander have his way with him. Sander watches as Robbe's neck and chest reddens at the grip he as on him and how his damp hair is sticking to his forehead and how his gaze is shifty like he's starting to get fucked into subspace. And the sight of his boy looking this well fucked, about to come for for the fourth time has Sander hovering right over the edge himself. He loosens his chokehold, Robbe letting out a gasp to breathe properly. Sander whispers against his boyfriend's lips, "Come."

Robbe's eyes close, his throat hurts so he's sure he's screaming but he cant even hear himself, it sounds like a muffled, distant noise. Sander continues to pound into him and Robbe thighs start quivering as lets out a loud scream, holding a death grip onto the couch as his dick twitches and several drops trinkle out of his dick. Four times, hes done. Sander pulls out and Robbe lets out a soft whine at how empty he now feels. Sander crawls up the couch and starts stroking his erection. Robbe still hasn't come down yet from his high but he's still conscious enough to open his mouth and wait for Sander to come. His hand come up to squeeze Sanders ass, hand running up his back, egging Sander on as the beach blond lets out a guttural groan. He lightly slaps Robbe's cheek for him to open up his mouth some more and seconds later, he releases on Robbe's face, the bottom trying his best to catch it all in his mouth. Sander's out of breath and almost lifeless and Robbe swipes his finger along the head of his boyfriend's dick and stuffs it in his mouth. Sander collapses on top of him, trying to catch his breath. 

"Holy fuck, Robbe." He says in disbelief. 

Robbe gives a weak kiss to his cheek with the little energy he has. He's sticky and sweaty and they're an absolute travesty right now. He's sure the apartment wreaks of sex if they weren't the ones lying in it. 

"I can't feel anything." Robbe says. Sander picks his head up and gives Robbe a soft and gentle kiss, "I love you."

"I love you." Robbe declares running his hand up and down Sander's back. 

"How do you feel? How was it?"

Robbe's mouth hangs open, unsure of the words to even describe what he just experienced, "It was intense, like really really intense but still good at the same time. Was it good for you too?"

"Fuck yes it was, looking at you like that." He says shakes his head, "I'm so lucky."

Robbe smiles and kisses his cheek.

"But seriously Robbe, like I really dont want you doing stuff like that when you go out. It really makes me upset, like have fun and stuff but you're mine and I dont want anyone else touching you like I do. Okay?"

Robbe nods and loves that Sander feels possessive of him but not in a way that makes him feel trapped, just enough that he feels loved and appreciated and like he's a gem, precious and sacred and to only to be touched by those who know who will care for it. 

Sander runs his fingers along the come on Robbe's face that the boy didnt catch and stuffs his fingers in Robbe's mouth and continues to clean his face as the boy happily sucks it off his fingers, "Shower now?" Sander ask.

Robbe shakes his head, "Im not kidding when I said I'm numb, I dont know if I can stand up. We can take a bath." He comprises. Sander nods and leaves to go run the bath and once it's filled to the brim, he returns to the living room, picks Robbe up and carries him and puts him in the bath. Robbe lets out a moan of relief as the warm water surrounds him. Sander joins him and Robbe leans back into Sander's arms and kisses his hand, "Thank you for always taking care of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Figuring out to end fics are impossible but hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts below.  
> vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
